


The Court of the Sun and Moon

by Orions_Daughter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidently set a kitchen on fire, Alzheimer's Disease, Balrog jokes, Blame everthing on the nearest guard and when the adults turn their backs run like hell, Can water gods smell?, Dancing and Singing, Ecthelion is done with everyone, Elves and Hair, Elves are Dicks, Elves are easily entertained and amused, Elves are tall, Elves has sensitive ears, Eönwë is having a bad day, F/F, F/M, Fear of Horses, Feral behavior in six characters, I have a lot of emotions concerning elves, Last statement cancelled elves are precious and must be protected at all cost, Lefty jokes, M/M, Maia are even taller, Plot has left the room, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Ecthelion, Shorty jokes, Slow burn Aredhel/Arthur, Stealing a maiar is hard work, Teaching elves and gods dad jokes, Teenage Dorks, Teenage chaos, attempted baking, but they are utter feral bastards to, modern 'magic', the lotr movies fooled us into thinking elves were ethereal perfect beings, which yea they are pretty ethereal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orions_Daughter/pseuds/Orions_Daughter
Summary: It all began with an angel, that's what she must have been. The woman clothed in white, who tilted her head defiantly to catch the raindrops, who captured my heart with just a look. She spoke to me with a voice that was lighter than the wind, "Meet me at midnight, in the forest of magic, near the lake of stars and wishes."
Relationships: Aredhel/Arthur Pendragon, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Aredhel/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young man walking through the forest, his name was Arthur Pendragon. He was a tall man with curly mops of golden brown hair that hung low to his neck and soft green eyes that reflected spring. He wore a long black coat with a white tunic, black pants and was barefoot as he walked along the green forest path along the back of his mother's property. As he was listening to the bird song and admiring the trees he suddenly heard a whisper on the wind. Soft faint voices could be heard not to far from where he stood. Arthur frowned, this was private property and it was fenced in from all sides no one could have gotten in... but there it was again the soft whispers that the wind carried. Arthur knew he should have just turned around and told someone that he heard voices in the back of the property, but he would have gotten in trouble as his mother warned him never to go past the forest. He knew this was a bad idea but he started walking towards the direction of the soft whispers he heard. When he had gotten close enough to clearly hear the voices he hid in the shadows, slinking between trees so he could look at whatever was making the sound without it realizing he was watching it. He took in his surroundings, he was deep into the forest now, the trees tops were so dense and clustered together not much light filtered through making it dark but still light enough to see where he was walking. There was a strange feeling surrounding the area, a buzzing feeling that he felt deep in his chest. There was a large lake in the center of a small clearing where the energy came from, he had never felt anything like this before. The lake was completely black and the small amount light that reflected off of the surface made it look like he was staring up at the night sky. His heart was beating so loud that he had forgotten about the strange voices until he noticed everything was too quiet. No birdsong, no wind, and no more whispering. He pressed himself against the nearest tree and flipped his hood up in hopes of blending in with the nearly black bark. He should have just went back home from the beginning, but no he just had to go find out what was making the whispering noise. He cursed himself before hearing the faintest of noises. Feet hitting leaves. He froze in fear but forced himself to look around and then slowly move his head behind him where he heard the noise and.... he really should have just stayed home today. Nearly twenty feet away from him stood a very tall very fierce looking woman dressed in white holding a very large bow with an arrow drawn pointing in his direction. Yea, he really should have just stayed home today. Arthur pressed himself firmly against the tree never taking his eyes off of her and slowly reached in his pocket for anything that he could throw to distract the woman and hopefully make a run for it. His fingers didn't make a sound going in his pocket but when his fingernails brushed against a rock the woman aimed dead center at his tree. Dear god why didn't he just stay home. Arthur winced and carefully grabbed the rock trying desperately to not let his finger nails touch the rock. When the rock was out of his pocket he slowly raised his hand and waited for her to move or look away so he could throw it and attempt to run for his life, but the woman never moved, she didn't even blink! He had stood there pressed up against the uncomfortable tree for what felt like hours, in that time the woman had slowly walked ten feet towards his tree without making a sound. He was dead unless he found a way to throw the rock without giving away his position. He prayed to whatever god would listen to give him some sort of distraction and promised to never return to the woods again. To his surprise he spotted movement in his peripheral vision. He nearly cried before realizing that it was a deer. It was hidden enough in the shadows that if he could scare it would look like him running away. He took one last look at the woman in white and let out a shaky breath before throwing the rock at the deer which startled and quickly took off. Then suddenly a flurry of white crossed his vision before disappearing after the deer. He stood at the tree for a few more seconds before he found himself running. He didn't know where but he couldn't stop himself from sprinting across the forest ground before he saw light. He stopped running once he got to the gate near the gardens which lead to the house. He gasped and breathed in air like it was water, his legs were shaking and his body felt heavy. He looked out to the forest again before locking on a flash of white. Dread filled his chest as he realized she had followed him and now knew where he lived. He unlock the gate to the gardens and walked to the front door of his house where his mother was pacing. When she saw her son she ran to him and asked him where he had been all afternoon. Arthur look at the sky which was now turning a dark blue. He had gone out midday he had really been out all afternoon. He quickly apologized to his mother before they both went inside. As he was closing the door he caught another glimpse of white and dread filled him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It all began with an angel, that's what she must have been. The woman clothed in white, who tilted her head defiantly to catch the raindrops, who captured my heart with just a look. She spoke to me with a voice that was lighter than the wind, "Meet me at midnight, in the forest of magic, near the lake of stars and wishes."

It had been a week since Arthur had left the house which was extremely rare for him as he was always itching to go outside and find a new adventure, but after the incident in the woods he just couldn't get out the front door. His mother had become worried about his skittish behavior. He was always wide eyed around the windows and made any excuse he could think of to keep the both of them inside. His mother finally had enough and cornered him until he had no more excuses. They were going for a walk and that was final. But Arthur wasn't going to make it easy.

"Mother please, can we not just have a relaxing day inside?"

"Since when have you ever begged to stay inside? We are going to the gardens and you are going to get over this mood of yours and enjoy a walk with your mother."

"Mother the woman in the woods could still be out there and, mother I don't think we should be going out."

"Oh, it's one of those pesky fae and you know it. I keep telling you to stay away from the forest but your curiosity is to much, it's going to get you into trouble one day. You're just as bad as your brother" 

Arthur huffed but he continued to put on his boots. Mother was right though, he had an insatiable curiosity and the stories about the fae folk had not helped. His brother wasn't much help either. Merlin was a few years older than Arthur and was always taking him deep into the forest so they could see a fae or a kelpie, or if they were lucky enough a griffin or a phoenix. But Arthur was 14 now and he didn't believe in that stuff anymore. Merlin however never grew out his magic faze. He had left home to travel, trying to satisfy his curiosity and explore the world. Arthur still had this curiosity in him but instead of leaving home to chase fantasies he buried it deep in his heart. Although sometimes the call to go find the unimaginable was to strong and he couldn't help but return to the woods and chase the fae and the griffins'. 

"Are you going to sit there and brood all day?"

"Sorry mother, just thinking. I'm ready." Arthur smiled at his mother and took her hand as they walked out the front door and made their way to the gardens. Arthur was carefully looking around, making sure they weren't being followed. He was startled by a sharp tug on his arm and a glare from his mother, he let out a breath and forced himself to calm down, and focus on the garden. 

It was quite lovely a garden, it was his mothers pride and joy beside Merlin and himself. Arthur had fond memories of him and his brother helping his mother plant new flowers or trees and watch them grow. The garden was almost five acres and was beautiful. The garden had different levels to it. The first level had Hibiscus, Clivia Miniata, Orchids, and some birdbaths and a few statues. The second level was decorated with Jasmine, Ginger (Zingiber neglectum), Protea, and Lavender, the third level had fruit trees growing over the flowers that needed minimal or spotted light. They had a fig tree, a small tangerine tree, and an apple tree. On the fourth level they had their largest trees, a beautiful white dogwood, a tall tulip tree that had a small swing underneath it, a few sugar maples near the edges of the garden level, and a stunning pink willow that had a large swing underneath. Arthur's mother was always outside working on her garden when he was a child although she was older now and her arthritis did not let her move as she used to so she had hired workers to help her maintain the garden, Arthur had always found that working on the garden was peaceful and rewarding. 

"Oh! Arthur I see the fae you were talking about." Arthur immediately spun on his feet and looked at his mother who had moved towards the edge of the garden gate, and followed her line of sight, right to the woman in white. She was standing in the shadows of the trees she wouldn't be visible except for her pure white clothing, the woman had a curious look in her eyes, she looked as if she didn't know what she was doing and was trying to figure out Arthur and his mother, when in a blink she disappeared back into the forest where he had first encountered the strange woman. He couldn't breath, it was like he had been punched in the gut, he saw her again and so close. What did she want? What was she-

"Arthur!" Arthur gasped in a breath, he hadn't been breathing, how could he? She was so close, she knew where he lived. 

"Mother can we go inside?" Arthur brittlely spoke.

"Of course dear, come on lets go in and I will make us some lunch." She looked him and muttered, "I didn't think you would be that stunned by her beauty" Mother had looked at him strangely again before continuing to mutter about fea customs and sweets and flowers. What was she.... "Mother!" A mischievous laugh came from inside the house and Arthur ran in to stop his mother before she made a plan to find and invite the fae into their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm kind of getting the hang of how to write this. I will appreciate any feedback so that I can make this story better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever written. I'm sorry if its bad I have no idea what im doing but it's a start. I would appreciate  
> feed back on anything so I can make this better. Thank you for reading and I will update soon.


End file.
